My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Synopsis "Get your muzzle out of those books and make some friends!" That's what Princess Celestia tells Twilight Sparkle. She may be the smartest unicorn in Equestria, but Twilight Sparkle gets an "incomplete" in friendship. There's more to life than learning magic, after all -- so she goes to Ponyville on a mission to make friends. There she meets five special ponies who take her on exciting adventures and teach her the most powerful magic of all ... the magic of friendship! Overview In each episode, the Mane Six ponies (or in other cases, other characters) go on adventures in Equestria and learn lessons in friendship. Each season starts off with a two-part story (comprising of two episodes), with most focusing on Twilight Sparkle. Originally in Season 1, Twilight writes all the letters to Princess Celestia about friendship. In Seasons 2-3, her pony friends (and Spike) write the letters to her. From the Season 3 finale onwards, Twilight graduates from being a student of Princess Celestia and becomes an Alicorn princess, then by the end of the show's first era (2010-2014) in the Season 4 finale, acquires her own castle, the Castle of Friendship. The second generation of this show, which starts off with Season 5, introduces Starlight Glimmer, who learns lessons in friendship of her own throughout Season 6, then begins having adventures with her new friends in Season 7. Cast Production timeline *'May 17, 2010:' The title "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" was first mentioned online on this date. *'July 20, 2010: '''The show was confirmed to premiere on The Hub. *'September 28, 2010: A somewhat early version of the very first opening animation of the show was unveiled online at Hasbro.com. At that same time, the show was set to air its first episode on October 10. *'May 8, 2011: '''Lauren Faust, creator of the show, was downgraded from executive producer to consulting producer, beginning with in Season 2. *'June 15, 2011: Animation of Season 2 began on this date. *'August 22, 2011: '''Season 2's release date of September 17 was confirmed. *'July 18, 2012: Season 3 was delayed to a later date. *'''October 18, 2012: Season 3's release date of November 10 was confirmed. *'February 5, 2013:' Season 4 was confirmed for 26 episodes. *'July 25, 2013: '''Season 4's release date of November 23 was confirmed. *'May 7, 2014:' Season 5 was confirmed for a 2015 release, with another 26 episodes. *'November 3, 2014:' The final song for Season 5 (possibly "Friends Are Always There for You") was currently in production. *'September 19, 2015:' Season 6 was confirmed for 26 episodes. *'January 28, 2016:' Season 6's release date was confirmed for the Spring of 2016. *'October 5, 2016:' Season 7 was confirmed. *'December 30, 2016:' 26 episodes were confirmed for Season 7. *'March 7, 2017:' Season 7's release date was confirmed for April 15. *'May 25, 2017:''' Season 8 was confirmed for a 2018 release, with another 26 episodes. In Other Languages List of episodes Broadcast history *All My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic installments were originally broadcast on the Hub Network since its launch on October 10, 2010. Episodes were also released simultaneously on iTunes since February 15, 2011. It is also available on Netflix as of April 1, 2012. *The Hub Network was replaced by Discovery Family on October 13, 2014, shortly after The CW discontinued its Saturday morning cartoon block, Vortexx. Since then, most shows including My Little Pony were moved from the Hub Network to Discovery Family, and the show's second era that began with Season 5 has always originally aired on this network. Home video timeline Websites My Little Pony Official Website *http://www.hasbro.com/mylittlepony (September 2010–December 2011) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Official Website *http://www.hasbro.com/mylittlepony (Version 1: December 2011–December 2012; Version 2: January 2013–March 2014; Version 3: April 2014–July 2015) *http://mylittlepony.hasbro.com (Version 1: July 2015–February 25, 2017; Version 2: February 26, 2017–present) Other sites *http://mlp.wikia.com (launched on December 12, 2010‎) *http://www.equestriadaily.com (launched on January 19, 2011) Gallery The Show title01.wmv_000096250.jpg|Title screen (2010-2016) My Little Pony S7 opening title card.png|Title screen (2017-present) mlp_itunes1.jpg|iTunes cover (2011-2012) mlp_itunes2.jpg|iTunes cover (2012-2014) Mylittlepony season1a.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 1, episodes 1-13) Mylittlepony season1b.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 1, episodes 14-26) Mylittlepony season2a.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 2, episodes 1-13) Mylittlepony season2b.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 2, episodes 14-26) Mylittlepony season3a.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 3) Mylittlepony season4a.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 4, episodes 1-13) Mylittlepony season4b.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 4, episodes 14-26) Mylittlepony season5a.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 5, episodes 1-13) Mylittlepony season5b.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 5, episodes 14-26) Mylittlepony season6a.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 6, episodes 1-13) Mylittlepony season6b.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 6, episodes 14-26) Mylittlepony season7a.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 7, episodes 1-13) mylittlepony season7b.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 7, episodes 14-26) Characters Twilight Sparkle Alicorn vector.png|Twilight Sparkle PinkiePieHiRes.png|Pinkie Pie Rainbow dash 12 by xpesifeindx-d5giyir.png|Rainbow Dash Regal rarity by silentmatten-d4v0rwp.png|Rarity Applejack smiling by hawk9mm-d5qk28g.png|Applejack Fluttershy vector by naihatsu92-d5tcpyf.png|Fluttershy Spike.png|Spike A_group_of_very_happy_background_ponies.png|Examples of background ponies See also *Appearance points *Content availability *Episode appearance tallies *Statistics *The complete map of Equestria Girls Category:Shows Category:2010 Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic